


Never Let This Go

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy Bray [1]
Category: Bones (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis met Wendell Bray on a bus in New York and she knew that she was going to be his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let This Go

Own Nothing

Sixteen Years Old

"So do you come here often?" She asked the cute boy sitting behind her on the bus.

He looked up from his textbook and laugh with a quirky smile. "No, I'm just visiting my Aunt."

She raised an eyebrow at his accent and smiled. "A Brooklyn boy, You guys are sprouting up good-looking down there."

He blinked and his smile grew. "And they're sprouting up bold up here."

Darcy laughed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "So Cute Guy from Brooklyn whatcha doing tomorrow, because I'm thinking you should ask me out."

"I would, but my Aunt is taking me to a seminar, we're going to see Dr. Temperance Brennan. I wanna be like her, an anthropologist."

"Cute and smart." She gave him a wink. "I think you and I should get married."

He dog eared his book and closed it. "Maybe I should have your name first." He reached his hand over the seat. "Wendell Bray."

"Darcy Lewis" She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me sometime Dr. Bray." She stood up when the bus pulled to her stop and wave goodbye and got off.

He watched as she walked down the street to an apartment building before looking down at the paper and laughed at the name underneath the number.

'Mrs. Darcy Bray.'

.........

Seventeen Years Old

She sat next to him at the library as he helped with her homework. She sighed and pulled at her ponytail. "Why do I need Trig?" She asked him as he tried to explain the problem.

"Well what do you want to be when you get out of high school? What are you going to college for?" He asked her.

"World domination." She stated seriously. "But I'll settle for being a doctor's wife." She gave him a wink.

He rolled his eyes, he was used to her flirtations. It had been almost a year since their meeting on the bus now every weekend he made a trip to see his Aunt just to see her. "We're going to need two breadwinners in this family."

She sighed and looked back down at the problem. "But why do I need this if I'm just going to rule the world anyway?"

"You won't, but for now and your basic years of college you'll need a math." He explained to her. "Now let's finish your homework and get something to eat. Aunt Marie is cooking chicken tonight and she wants you to come over."

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're trying to teach me?" She asked him.

He chuckled and gave her a stare. "Like two hours ago with your science homework. My advice is to take an easy science course in college."

"Who needs math and science when I'm going to rule the world?"

"Finish college first and we'll talk about world domination then." He smiled and started to go through the problem again.  
........

Junior year, Prom

"Wow, you look great." He stated as she answered the door. Darcy smiled and looked down at her 50's styled dress, it was a dark blue and she had on nude heels. "I feel under dressed." Wendell stated.

She snorted and pulled him inside. "Thanks for coming with me." Darcy smiled and she fixed his flower on Wendell's jacket. "Guys at my school are such jerks and I thought 'what better way to show off my future husband'?" She gave him a wink.

"No pressure." Wendell laughed nervously as Darcy's parents came into the room to take pictures of the couple before they left. When they did leave, Wendell led Darcy to his car that his Aunt let him borrow for the night. "Here you go my lady." He held the door open for her. "Your chariot awaits."

Darcy smiled and kissed him on the cheek and stepped back to look at his face. "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"Any other guy would assume a big night like this, prom, they would be getting something later tonight. But you aren't, you're just being amazing." She stopped and stared at him. "Unless you are thinking that you're getting lucky then you are sadly mistaken."

He broke out into a grin and laugh. "Of course not, I'm going to make you work to get me into bed."

Darcy laughed and sat in the car and the door closed and Wendell went to his side of the car."Trust me, I'll get you into bed one of these days."

He rolled his eyes and started the car. "Maybe when we get married."  
........

Eighteen Years Old

Darcy stood next to Wendell and his Aunt on September 11th as they put flowers on his Uncle's grave. She watched in silence as they each spoke to the tombstone, whispering little bits of news to the spirit that rested there. Wendell squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him cry into the crook of her next as Aunt Marie just smiled at the tombstone.

After they left, Darcy set next to Aunt Marie in the front as Wendell sat in the back in silence, looking out the window. "He would've liked you." Aunt Marie stated, giving Darcy a smile. "He would've told Wendell to hold onto you and never let go."

Darcy squeezed the older woman's hand and smiled at her in reassurance. "I wouldn't let go of him either."

Darcy looked back after a few minutes to see Wendell smiling lightly at her, a new light in his eyes as he stared at her. She gave him a small smile and turned back to talk to Aunt Marie.  
.........

Summer after High School

"I got accepted." Wendell stated.

"To where?" Darcy asked.

"College. I'm going to be an Anthropologist!" He picked her up and kissed her. "The whole neighborhood is helping me go!"

She beamed up at him. "That's totes cool Wendell. My future husband is going to be a doctor!"

"Well I have to work really hard, but yea." He smiled at her before kissing her again. "I'm going to be a doctor."

"Dr. Bray." She kissed him, giving him a big hug.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "What about you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Culver in West Virginia."

"What for? Have you decided on something? Because I don't think World Domination is an actual major."

"I don't know, English or something." She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"You'll figure it out." He stated. "I believe in you."  
.......

Moving into Dorms

She stared up at the big building in front of her and sighed. "I'm going to hate it here."

"That is not true." Wendell stated as he pulled out one of her suitcases from the trunk of his Aunt's car. "Give it a few weeks and you'll be making friends and finding cute guys." Wendell gave her a joking smile. "You'll be fine."

"You wont be here." She sighed and leaned against the car, arms crossed. "You'll be working hard back in New York and you'll be having study groups and meet a cute girl who wants to play with bones too and you'll fall in love and get married and have cute science babies."

He laughed. "Put a lot of thought into that didn't you?"

"I thought about it a little when it was my turn to drive." She admitted. "But still, it could happen."

"Just as easy as you meeting some amazing guy here who plays rugby and loves Doctor Who just as much as you do and can cook real Mexican food."

She snorted and looked up at him. "I hate this."

He smiled and stood in front of her, pulling her close to him. "Me too, this is hard for the both of us." He kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Her breath got caught in her throat and she smiled. "I love you too." She looked down at his hands and sighed. "But if this gets to hard Wendell and you find someone, just let me know."

"I will never find someone amazing like you." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Now come on, let's get you settled."  
........

Before New Mexico

"New Mexico?" He asked as he worked on his Aunt's car, he held the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. "For science?"

"It's six credits and I can still do online classes." She replied over the line. "Don't worry about me in the big sandbox, what about you? Aren't you excited to be working with your hero?"

He chuckled. "I'm just glad Dr. Brennan wanted me."

"Whatevs! I know how awesome you are and now she will too!" Darcy stated.

He sighed and wiped his forehead. "Okay, I'll trust you."

She took a deep breath and exhale."So, have you found a girlfriend yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Excuse ma'am, are you hitting on me? Because I'm taken, my future wife doesn't like when other women step on her turf." He joked.

"I am not territorial." She argued.

He laughed. "So are you set on your major?"

"The wheel of futures of landed on political Science."

"Aw, the first step to world domination, politics." He replied as he worked on the radiator.

"Yup, first Governor, then Presidency then the world." She belted out an evil laugh.

"I don't think it works like that." He stated.  
...........

After Thor landed/ Later Season Five

He sighed and sat on his bed, he had to call her. Darcy had been in New Mexico for six months and though for all honesty, they weren't that much sexual when they did get the chance to see each other they went at it like jack rabbits, but as a man, he was okay with having no sex for a long period. It sucked but he survived, until Angela started to put the moves on him and despite of those years of being faithful to Darcy, he slipped. He hated himself in the morning for it but it happened, and now he had to make the dreaded phone call to Darcy.

His fingers found the numbers on their own and he sat there with the phone next to his ear before he knew it. "Darcy?" He asked when she picked it up.

"Wendell?" She asked sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just some ASSHOLE of the Government taking my boss's equipment." He flinched when she raised her voice to scream at the government agents there.

"Well that sucks."

"It totes sucks." She replied. "Listen Wendell, I gotta make this short, it's hell here."

"I slept with someone." It sounded rushed and he instantly hated himself for saying it like that. "I'm sorry Darcy it just happened and It wont happened again." It was silent on her line that he was worried. "Darcy?"

"Wendell we agreed, because this was hard on the both of us that if we found someone, then we would let the other know." Her voice sounded strained.

"This wasn't plan Darcy, it just happened, I didn't find her, it was just someone that I work with and it just happened..."

"Looks, it's fine. I AM TALKING AND IF YOU TRY TO TAKE MY PHONE AGAIN WHEN I'M TALKING, I WILL TASER YOU IN THE FACE!" Darcy shouted loud enough that Wendell had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Listen, go out and be happy and when we meet again and we're not dating, we can give it another try."

He sighed and looked down at the picture frame of the two of them next to his bed. "I love you Darcy."

"I love you too. But be happy." She sighed. "I got to go." She hung up before saying goodbye and he heard the silence on his cell phone.

He sighed and flopped his back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm an idiot."  
.............................

Shipped Off To Norway

He woke up to a phone call at three in the morning, he stared at the phone before answering it. "Hello?"

"It's cold as fuck over here."Darcy stated.

"Where are you?" He asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Fucking cold ass Norway."

He sat up and turned on the light. "What are you doing in Norway? What time is it there?"

He heard her rummaging around before she answered. "I wanna say in the mid morning-ish. But I could be wrong, it's always dark here. What about there?"

He looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"Well, I guess I should feel sorry for waking you, but I don't." She stated.

"Miss me that much?" He asked her.

"It's Norway, there's nothing to do here."

"Why are you there anyway?" He asked getting up to get something to drink.

"So the G-men that stole the equipment last year sent us here using the rouse 'lifetime research opportunity' for the Boss and because only I can keep this scientist alive, clean and fed I got shipped here too. All because she's dating a super hero."

"Yea well even Superman needs love." He joked, smiling when he heard her laugh. "I miss you Darcy."

"I miss you too. So how is everything with your girlfriend?"

"We tried dating for a while, but she ended up going back to her old boyfriend and now they're married. I'm happy for them, we're all still good friends and work with each other time to time."

"That's good I guess."

"What about you?" He asked her.

"Well between school, working with the internship, and being tossed around by the government, No one has crossed my path." She sighed.

"Darcy, I truly sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, I was stupid thinking I could corner the market on the Wendell Bray love, but I just didn't want to let you go."

"Darcy will you marry me?" He asked her.

She laughed and he was worried there for a minute, waiting until she calmed down. "Sweet heart, we will always going to get married, don't kid yourself."

He smiled and leaned against his fridge. "Good. Because I only want to be married to you."  
...........................

Battle Of New York

When the attack on New York happened, he is there the next day to help out, he explains at work that his family is there, his home is there, he has to help out. He first checks to see if his Mom and Dad were okay, then his Aunt who was the closest to the attack. He knocks on the door and lets himself in with the key when she doesn't answer.

He's shocked to see Darcy there in the kitchen making dinner with his Aunt like they used to every Saturday night. Darcy looked over her shoulder to see him and smiled. "See, I told you he would be here." She whispered to his Aunt.

Wendell dropped his bag and rushed to give Darcy a kiss, the first kiss in almost two years. he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as if he was afraid to let her go. They only pulled apart to breath, her head against his chest as he held her. "Look at you two, perfect for each other." His Aunt stated.

Wendell smiled and nodded as he looked down at her. "I'm never going to let go of you again." He pulled away and knelt down in front of her. "Alien attacks, end of the world or being shipped off to Norway, I want to be with you." He pulled out his Mother's old ring and held it up to her. "Be my wife?"

"I told you years ago, that we were going to get married." She smiled. He laughed and slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss her. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered in returned.


End file.
